


9 Men and A Baby

by hehetsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Babies, M/M, Polyamory, Temporarily caring for a baby, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Various Poly Ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehetsan/pseuds/hehetsan
Summary: Seonghwa's peaceful night is suddenly put to a halt when one of his coven member's familiars knocks on their door and leaves them with a very heavy responsibility. And maybe one of Seonghwa's deepest secrets comes out in the process.Hijinks ensue. (I'm terrible at summaries sorry)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Kim Yonghwan | Eden/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: Collection - Another Name for the Devil





	9 Men and A Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/gifts).

> Helloooooo! So this is one of my first fics I have published since... years. Since this is my first time making myself known, yall are free to call me Sunnie nice to meet chu.
> 
> I'm normally a silent reader who gives kudos and bookmarks the good stuff, but I had this idea eating away at me for months and finally decided to get up off my ass and write it. ScarlettSiren's Another Name For the Devil work inspired me to write this fan spin-off with Seonghwa and a baby since he loves babies irl and now, here we are lmao.
> 
> Please keep in mind I have not written a fic in years, and although I have proofread this chapter several times I am still bound to leave awkward sentences and mistakes. If you see any or have any suggestions at all please do not hesitate to let me know! I tried my hardest to make this interesting and easy to read. Also keep in mind that tags will be updated as this story progresses. 
> 
> Have fun!

Tonight was like any other night with the Coven of Twilight. Not particularly eventful, but still relatively peaceful, which is what anyone could ask for. Especially one thousand-year-old vampire Park Seonghwa.

Seonghwa was relaxing in the library, occupying himself with a novel he had read plenty of times, but still enjoyed reading as if it were his first time all the same. 

The mansion was relatively quiet as well, something the vampire considers a huge blessing to his progressive but sensitive hearing. While a vampire’s range of hearing was useful in most cases, in others it just makes for unnecessary disturbances and bouts of sensory overload. Tonight, though, Seonghwa was met with the beautiful ambience of pure nothing.

The vampire’s mind had been weighted with stress the past couple of days, handling his responsibilities with the Bureau’s council as they continue to fill in spots for the absent members. By protocol, Seonghwa must be present, which in turn leaves him in the unfortunate position of constant discrimination, biased opinions, and just flat out ignorant statements that Seonghwa must hold his tongue against lest he wants to give these people any more reasons to hate him. So, to say that he was tired was far beyond an understatement. 

He knew he deserved a break, and it was too bad that those didn’t come around often. Seonghwa deeply loved his coven, don’t get him wrong, but even people who love each other need their own space every now and then. Right now, however, is his chance at pure relaxation. And even better, pure silence that would for sure not last for long. This is nice.

Well, it WAS nice, until a desperate pattern of knocking at the mansion’s front doors abruptly snatched him from his thoughts. Not all good things last, he supposes.

Forgoing bookmarking his place in the novel since he practically has it memorized cover-to-cover, Seonghwa was quick to exit the library and stride to the mansion’s front doors with haste. As soon as he opened it, though, he was met with a heartbreaking sight.

It was one of Yeosang’s familiars, a young woman possibly no older than 21. Seonghwa recognized her, for he had met her a number of times, but never had a reason to have prolonged interactions with her. Her name, however, was something that unfortunately slipped his mind. She looked debauched, with makeup running down her face due to her endless stream of tears, bags prominent under her seemingly lifeless brown eyes, which seemed to be begging for help. He looked down to see something in a bundle of white blankets protectively cradled in her thin and frail arms. Is that what Seonghwa thinks it is?

“Is Yeosang here?” she asked, seemingly distraught and in a hurry.

Seonghwa felt his still heart ache for this young woman just from the way her voice sounded. It was raspy, almost as if she hasn’t had any water for a few days. Seonghwa answered,

“He is, but he is rather preoccupied at the moment, young one. Is something wrong? Would you like to come in while I fetch him? Can I get you anything?” Seonghwa couldn’t stop the slew of questions leaving his mouth, but something in the back of his mind was screaming something was terribly wrong. As he observed the young woman’s appearance more, he spotted the two suitcases next to her feet.

“NO! I- I mean, no, I’m sorry. This can’t wait.” 

She quickly held the white bundle in her arms out to the vampire. His eyes widened in complete shock.

He was right. It was a baby, possibly no older than 3 weeks.

“Please! I have no other choice! I can’t take care of him and I don’t know where else to leave him! His father left me with nothing! You have to take him!”

Seonghwa couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was a lot to process at once. His first question was why the father would be cowardly enough to leave and render this young woman helpless? In his thousands of years of living, he has never come to understand why this was a common occurrence, notably with humans, even to this day. Second, why was she entrusting her infant’s care into his coven of all places?! Why is she in such a hurry to give him up? Maybe it’s a safety reason? Is someone after her? There were too many variables running through his head in that very instant.

Without a second thought, Seonghwa wordlessly took the baby from her arms with great care and held him close to his chest.

“Miss, please reconsider. Let us help you. You may stay here with your child if that is of favor to you. We can cover whatever expenses you may need, we can take care of you. Just- please let us help in whatever form we are able to.”

Seonghwa attempted to plead with the woman to stay and explore her options, maybe even reconsider what she was about to do, but his words fell on deaf ears. The young woman shook her head in a very solemn manner. He could see she didn’t really want this, but as she said, she had no choice. Seonghwa badly wants to know why, but he suspects he will never receive an answer.

“I’m not fit to be a mother. I’m not prepared for this. I can’t afford to take care of him and… I just can’t be a mother to him. I’m not ready. His name is Taesoo. He’s just 2 ½ weeks old. I can’t tell you more, just please promise me you will take care of him, or at least find him another home that can. Give him what I can’t.”

If Seonghwa’s heart could beat, and more importantly if it could crack into two, it would do so in this moment. Seonghwa wanted to further plead with the young woman, give one last attempt at changing her mind, but it was clear that any rebuttal he was ready to offer would go completely ignored.

“Please promise me, I have to go soon. I won’t be coming back for him. I can’t bear it.”

Seonghwa wanted to argue, but instead opted to keep his promise to at least put her mind at ease, even if he can’t change it.

“I will protect him with my whole life.” He said, looking into her eyes that held the most sadness and regret he has ever seen in a person.

“Thank you.” she said.

And before Seonghwa could attempt to further speak with her, she picked up her suitcases and walked away. He watched her go, and it felt like she disappeared into the night too soon.

He stepped back inside, away from the seemingly chilly air and shut the door with his elbow. He finally looked down at the infant he cradled so delicately.

It was a baby boy, snoozing contentedly in his arms, unaware of the situation that just transpired. He had plump rosy cheeks with his little right hand protruding from underneath the blanket, resting it next to his face and squishing his chubby cheeks, which left his mouth slightly agape. Seonghwa slipped his finger into the baby’s hand, lightly grazing it over his palm to test the waters. The baby’s small fingers wrapped instinctively around the appendage, and Seonghwa felt a little twinge in his unbeating heart. Upon more inspection, the vampire spotted a thick black nest of hair that sat upon the baby’s small head. His heightened sense of smell allowed him to detect the baby’s naturally milky scent, which he found strangely pleasant and calming. That “new baby smell” he assumed humans were so head-over-heels for. He smelled so new for being 2 ½ weeks old.

“Well hello there, little one.” he said in a quiet, honey-sweet voice. “Taesoo.” he corrected himself.

Taesoo didn’t stir much from the foreign voice, but only twitched a tad and lightly cooed before stilling once again in his previous content and relaxed state.

So, there might be a tiny little secret that Seonghwa has kept to himself for as long as he’s walked this earth: he really loves babies. In fact, he adores babies. He absolutely cannot get enough of them and their antics and, overall, their existence.

He’s not sure where his love for babies came from, but all he knows is he’s had a profound adoration for them for as long as he can remember, even before being made into a vampire all those years ago. Perhaps it’s their innocence he loves so much, how they survive purely on instincts and attempt to take on the world as much as their wobbly little feet can handle. Oh Gods did Seonghwa love their little feet, how they attempt to firmly plant themselves to the ground before gradually taking their first steps, only to clumsily topple over on their little bottoms, over and over again without fail. An infant’s persistence at achieving a goal is something Seonghwa will always love and admire. He also loved their little hands, how they will firmly grasp at anything within their reach and line of sight, their burning curiosity for the world they live in getting the best of them. The vampire has always had a fascination for their instinct to grasp anything placed into their palms, a trait that seems to be laced into their biology. Seonghwa could go on for eternity about the things he loves about babies. 

But if there’s one thing Seonghwa loves the most about babies, it’s their faces. Oh, Seonghwa could stare at their pure little faces for ages, if only they stayed as babies long enough for him to (is this what being a parent must feel like?). He loves watching their facial expressions, how they react to certain things, noises, people, anything that is new to them, which is quite literally everything. He loves their little smiles, how their chubby cheeks rise higher the happier they get, reminding him of bread dough as it rises while resting. He loves watching their little lips curve into smiles, expressing the utter joy they feel and radiate. Hearing the different sounds their mouths make never fails to entertain Seonghwa.

As quick as Seonghwa felt immense joy at finally having a baby in his presence for him to gawk and stare at as he pleases, he is reminded just as fast as to why it’s such a rarity to have one in the first place.

Seonghwa is a vampire. A being that has an infinite lifespan that can last for God knows how long. Babies, however, are one of the most vulnerable creatures that Seonghwa has ever come across. Such feeble and delicate little things that cannot defend themselves and completely rely on another’s care just to survive. It’s just as sad as it is cute. His adoration for babies is overpowered by his fear of attachment to something with a significantly shorter lifespan. Time will pass just as fast for him as it will for a baby to grow, and before Seonghwa knows it the baby is no longer a baby, barely any time for him to fully immerse himself into a state of bliss over something so innocent and utterly cute to his heart’s content. Because of this, Seonghwa chooses not to get attached, but his current predicament is making this extremely challenging to hold up to. Maybe he could indulge himself just this once.

The vampire continues to stare at the baby, eyes filled to the brim with the most love and tenderness he could have for this tiny thing. He gave his finger an experimental wiggle in his little grasp, and those stubby fingers just gripped tighter in response. Seonghwa holds Taesoo closer to his face and inhales lightly at the top of his head, basking in that loving and calming scent that only newborns could radiate. He carefully pulls his finger out of the baby’s grip and softly pinches his cheeks with his forefinger and thumb without disturbing him as much as possible. He then moves to stroke the baby’s chubby cheek with his finger and notes how soft the skin is. The vampire is taken aback when Taesoo suddenly yawns, his little mouth stretching open then closing, making what was possibly the loudest and cutest little coo he has heard the baby make since his unexpected arrival. If Seonghwa was capable of crying right now, he would.

Unfortunately, he is once again abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by loud stomping coming from the stairs. This racket is enough to pull Taesoo out of his peaceful slumber and make snuffling noises that sound far from happy. Seonghwa immediately begins to coo at and rock the baby, hoping to soothe him just enough to put him back to sleep. Luck doesn’t appear to be on his side, however, as Taesoo begins stretching his little limbs out of his blanket burrito and begins to further voice his distress by whining. Seonghwa further attempts to soothe him by smoothing a hand over his black hair in hopes the physical contact will assure him that he’s in good hands. This contact silences the baby for now, but his stretching and kicking persists.

“Oh my God is that a baby?!” says a voice just a little further away from Seonghwa.

He looks up to see that it’s Wooyoung, standing there with wide eyes that bore a mix of fascination and confusion. Mostly the latter. San suddenly appears out of nowhere, Seonghwa assumes it’s because the baby’s cries were loud enough to be heard, and joins Wooyoung.

“A baby?! Where?!” San said with a little too much excitement.

Seonghwa cringed at their unnecessarily excessive volume and put a stern finger to his lips to quickly silence them.

“San, Wooyoung, please. While I share your excitement and confusion, little Taesoo here was rudely awoken from a nap. Keep your volume to a minimum while I get him settled.” he said with a stern yet motherly tone.

Both San and Wooyoung soon realize the situation and simply nod without another word.

Seonghwa knows now that he can’t keep this hidden from his coven, especially now that two members have already found out. He chooses his next words carefully, hoping he is making the right decision.

“Could you both be dears and let everyone currently present in the house know we are having a meeting in the common room? Urgently.”

San and Wooyoung didn’t have to be told twice before quickly running up the stairs, only to once again be reprimanded by Seonghwa for their loud volume, to which they quietly sputtered apologies before travelling back up the stairs with care.

Seonghwa once again looks down at the infant in his arms only to be met with dark brown orbs looking right back at him, and Seonghwa swore he felt his unbeating heart flutter.

“Why hello there, handsome.” he whispered with the biggest smile gracing his lips.

Taesoo, of course, doesn’t respond to him. Instead, he blinks curiously at Seonghwa, possibly trying to understand and recognize who exactly he’s looking at. His arms and torso are now free from the confines of his blanket, his arms taking place on either side of his head in a stretch-like position. He’s no longer fussing or furiously thrashing his tiny body around, just laying still with a curious look on his face more than anything. Seonghwa places a tentative kiss on Taesoo’s forehead, and when Taesoo doesn’t react Seonghwa takes that as a good sign.

The vampire makes careful strides to the common room, making every effort possible to not jostle Taesoo too much. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the baby once, almost as if he’s afraid if he does the precious little bundle of joy will disappear from his arms in an instant. Realistically, Seonghwa knows that won’t happen, but he can’t help the effect that babies have on people. You just never want to take your eyes off of them no matter what they do.

He carefully sits himself on a settee and maintains loving eye contact with Taesoo. Despite the change in scenery, Taesoo seems to get bored with his current position and begins to once again move his little limbs around in frustration. His snuffling can be heard building up, and Seonghwa is in auto-pilot mode trying to figure out the best way to sooth the baby again. Taesoo’s strong little legs kick the blanket completely off, his whole little body bare save for a diaper on his hips. Which reminded Seonghwa to fish his phone out of his pocket and send a hasty text to one of his familiars to pick up a list of baby supplies, adding that he will explain later and to please make the run urgently tonight. He puts his phone away and makes way to adjust Taesoo into a different position, hoping that might be what he needs. He readjusts Taesoo to lay his head over his left shoulder with his face facing the vampire’s neck, and that immediately silences the baby’s cries once more before cooing contentedly. He begins running a hand up and down Taesoo’s back, the baby jumping a little at the cold contact of Seonghwa’s hand, but otherwise continuing to lay still. The vampire turned his head to the side to lightly nose at the baby’s soft head, inhaling his milky scent. He could really get used to this smell.

It didn’t take long for everyone still occupying the mansion to file into the common room one by one. Currently, those people were Wooyoung, San, Mingi, Yunho, Yeosang and Jongho. Hongjoong and Eden were out on hunting business as per usual. Seonghwa will explain everything to them later as well.

Everyone clearly looks questioningly at the baby over Seonghwa’s shoulder, but collectively decided at some point to stay quiet about it, assuming Seonghwa will give them an answer anyway. Once everyone gets settled, Seonghwa straightens up and clears his throat.

“I’m sorry to bring everyone down here on such short notice, but I’m afraid we have some urgent business to attend to.” he said, gently moving his head in the direction of Taesoo on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for getting this far. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be, but I have about a quarter of it written out so far. I was thinking about combining this chapter and the next chapter to make it one big chapter but I was desperate to get this thing published sowwy. I'll try not to keep anyone waiting too long, however, so be on the lookout.


End file.
